Igraine Avatar
Avatar Igraine(VAF004) was born in the Avatar on January 24, 1994. Her mother was dominant female Venus, and her father was VAM002, the dominant male. A likely litter-mate of Igraine's was Morgause(VAF005). Igraine survived to adulthood and took the role of a subordinate female. However, she did not maintain this position long. She stayed in the Avatar for a year; when in 1995, the dominant female Venus and dominant male disappeared. The Avatar family did not establish a new dominant couple. Then, all the males left, leaving just four Avatar females: Igraine, Morgause, and two older females named Ziziphus and Lazuli. The four females stayed together for a while, but they eventually split into two groups. Lazuli and Ziziphus formed the Lazuli with wild males, while Igraine and Morgause joined two Drie Doring males named Arah and Keros. Young Ones Igraine and Morgause stayed with the two Drie Doring males to form Young Ones in 1995. In the confusion of who was dominant, both females mated with the males. On January 2, 1996, Igraine gave birth to Jubulani, VYM002, VYF003 and VYF004. This was her very first litter of pups, and surprisingly, they all survived. During this time, Morgause became the dominant female of the Young Ones beside Keros. Igraine remained as a subordinate female under her sister for around a year and a half. During this time, Morgause would evict Igraine and her three daughters frequently whenever she was pregnant. However, in 1997, this was all changed. Morgause evicted Igraine, Jubulani, VYF002, and VYF003 for good. Hobo The evicted females stayed together and a started a group of just female meerkats called Hobo. One of the females, perhaps Igraine as she was the oldest, was fitted with a radio collar. They were unlikely to produce any surviving litters with only four adults; any pups were probably abandoned or killed by larger groups. The band of females remained together for a few months, and the KMP followed them briefly. However, the females reappeared in the company of wild males on August 25, 1997. Frisky Igraine was identified as the dominant female of the new Frisky when the group was first formed. One of the wild males became the dominant male at her side. They were a small group, mainly consisting of wild animals. The females soon started to produce litters. Igraine gave birth to Riki, VFM002, VFF003, and VFM004 on October 24, 1997; however, only Riki survived. On December 11, 1997, Igraine killed VYF004's litter born in an aardvark hole, and two weeks later, Igraine aborted her litter and was seen eating the fetuses she aborted. On December 27, 1997 two children from Igraine's first litter, VFM002 and VFM004, were found unable to walk nor breath properly and died. Their sister VFF003 was assumed predated. On February 8, 1998, VYF003 gave birth but lost her litter to Igraine, who was pregnant. A month later, on March 6, 1998, Igraine gave birth to VFP005, VFP006, and VFP007, but all three pups were killed by VYF004, who was also expecting. However, VYF004 aborted her litter soon after. On June 18, 1998, a rover named Delpheus was seen roving at the group, and then Octans from Elveera was also seen roving at the Frisky. VYF004 and Jubulani gave birth on August 23, 1998, to a mixed litter of eight pups in which only three pups survived. Igraine's reign of her Frisky group had lasted a year, but in September, Igraine disappeared underground for several days, and when she emerged, her tail was soaked in dry blood, either a result of a miscarriage or fight. By then, the group had her behind at the burrow, and she only rejoined the Frisky two weeks later on September 23, 1998, but was unable to re-establish dominance. Jubulani had risen to power during Irgaine's two-week absence and the group had accepted her as the new dominant female. Igraine was unable to regain her position as the group's leader, despite being much older than her daughter. Then on October 5, 1998, a wild male from the Drie Doring named Rambo joined the group while the males were away roving. There was a quick dominance fight between the females on October 25, 1998, but Jubulani proved superior and remained the dominant female of the Frisky. Rambo left the group soon after, and one of the returning Frisky males established dominance. Igraine remained a subordinate in the Frisky for several months; however, she had a chance at dominance again when the group split in December, yet it was unclear which splinter she was a part of. Her daughter VYF004 gave birth on December 18, 1998, during a group split, so her litter was lost. The two group rejoined, and Jubulani gave birth to another litter. On May 13, 1999, Igraine ceased her submissive behavior towards Jubulani, but Jubulani and the other females attacked Igraine and drove her out of the group as a result. Jubulani later evicted VYF003 and VYF004 when she was pregnant. Jabberwocky Igraine teamed up with daughters VYF004 and VYF003 and five wild males on May 19, 1999, and the Jabberwocky was formed. Igraine became dominant female once again with one of the wild males. The group produced a litter, but only two pups survived from the litter. The subordinate males kept on roving, even with pups in the group. Then another litter was produced, this one consisting of four babies. Following this, Igraine's two oldest daughters were predated, and with that, all the males left the group, leaving Igraine with two sub-adults and four new pups. The group was no longer followed as there were no more breeding individuals. It is unknown if the group survived or if it died out. Igraine could not attract another mate, and with her being the only adult in the group, it is more likely that they died off. Igraine was Last Seen on March 15, 2000. Igraine was in the Kalahari Meerkat Project meerkat population for five years and help formed four groups: Young Ones, Hobo, Frisky, and Jabberwocky, and was the dominant female of three of these mobs, those being Hobo, Frisky, and Jabberwocky. The Frisky were lost thirteen years later. Links Avatar Mob Young Ones Mob Hobo Mob Frisky Mob Jabberwocky Mob Category:Avatar meerkats Category:Young Ones Meerkats Category:Hobo meerkats Category:Frisky meerkats Category:Jabberwocky meerkats Category:Dominant Females Category:Last Seen meerkats Category:Deceased meerkats Category:Dominant meerkats